Chapter One
by RinMaey
Summary: A romance and action story based on the daughter of Luke Skywalker. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter One

**Summary:** This is basically a love story that I have made up involving the 22 year old daughter of Luke Skywalker. I have not read the expanded universe books, but I did look at information on I apologize if there are any mistakes involving the already existing characters and events outside this story, but I will do my best.

As for the story, it is not mushy gushy or love sick. It isn't damsel in distress like and there is no "prince charming" type effect. That being said, please read.

The suns of Tatooine were beginning to set as a group of fighters for the New Republic were making their way to Mos Eisley, one of the biggest space ports on the desert planet and where their ship was being safely kept. The group was returning from a small battle that involved the retrieval of important Republic documents that had been stolen by a new group of Separatists. They emerged successful but wounded and tired from their mission. Their General, who was quite small and had her full head helmet on still, was quite eager to return to the ship and to make way for their home on Coruscant.

The streets of Mos Eisley were quite busy with workers, residents and salesman. The group made their way through the crowd as quickly as they could. When they reached the port where their ship the Lyrenth was being held, one of the Republic guards that was protecting it approached the General.

"General Skywalker." He said. "I'm afraid I have a bit of bad news."

"What is it?" The General asked impatiently, heaving a small sigh.

"One of the young men who work here at this port seems to have the ownership of our vessel." He told her. "I was told before leaving our mission that this ship was found deserted and used on a planet months ago and the owner was never found. The man's story seems to check out correctly and he has documentation that looks authentic. We had a port manager here take a look at it. He says this ship was stolen from him."

"Bloody hell!" She hissed. General Skywalker was feeling very tired as it was and this sort of situation was highly unwelcome. She felt extremely agitated. She slumped her shoulders, put a hand on her hip and began rubbing at a kink in her neck.

"I knew something like this would happen. I love this ship to much to have no problems to go along with it." She said. "Where is this supposed owner?"

"He is in the port bar, just down the road." The guard said. "He told me where he will be sitting. I can take you to him."

"Very well." General Skywalker said. "Captain Gretten, would you come with us also please? The rest of you stay here and rest." She turned angrily and followed the guard. Captain Gretten followed as well.

General Skywalker forced herself through the crown and pushed harder then normal at some men who got in her way. She was not pleased to enter the bar, which was also crowded but with drunken men. She was glad she had kept her helmet on. A young woman like herself could be harassed in a place like this. And as much as she would of liked to at that moment, she knew she shouldn't have to have thrown someone against a wall.

"This is him General." The guard said as he stopped in front of a booth that held two men. They were facing the bar and had their backs against the wall. General Skywalker observed them.

One of the men's species was not human. The general decided after a moment that he was Klatooinian, and a tough looking one at that. His skin was dark brown and he gazed at the General with small interest. General Skywalker did not know enough about the Klatooinian species to know his age, but she guessed he was around the same age at the young man sitting next to him.

If General Skywalker had thought she was going to meet with a nice and respectable man who was going to be reasonable with her on the matters at hand, she was very wrong. General Skywalker immediately disliked his air. He seemed conceited and selfish. The way he was sitting made him look very laid-back but that he felt he had some sort of power. The only thing good about the young man that General Skywalker could see was his physical appearance. He was tall and lean and looked very strong. He had somewhat long, messy dirty blonde hair, good facial structure, a brilliant smile, and very pleasing light blue eyes. General Skywalker decided to ignore these facts immediately as he looked her up and down with a sneer.

"_You_ are the General of _my_ ship?" He said in a very amused voice. "I can't believe it. Well if you aren't the smallest Commander I have ever seen. Surely you didn't fight while wearing that uniform, did you?"

Behind her helmet, General Skywalker made a face of utmost outrage. She struggled to keep her composure. "It is none of your concern or business what I do in this uniform." She said through gritted teeth. "I am agitated with this situation enough as it is. I want to get this over with. Let me see your documentation."

The young man raised his eyebrows. He then reached under the table and into his pocket and handed the General some papers. After a moment of looking them over, General Skywalker threw them down on the table.

"How much can we pay you for it?" She asked.

"I will not sell it." The young man's expression changed to a serious one. "I want that ship for myself. It's the best damn ship I've ever flown and it will be returned to me."

General Skywalker felt that she was going to explode. She might not have felt so angry if it wasn't for the owners cocky air. Before she could respond, a young pretty girl in a revealing dress came over to the table. She slid in next to the man with a huge grin. "Hi Aiden." She said to him in what she obviously thought was a very seductive voice.

"Matria." Aiden said, his expression changing from annoyed to amused. He oozed with womanizing charm. "I'm a bit busy right now. Go off and have a drink on me." He handed the girl some money. She kissed him on the cheek and left.

It was being exposed to this last act that was the last straw. General Skywalker flung forward and pounded her small palms into the table. Her helmet facing right into Aidens face.

"Look here flyboy." She said. "That ship has been in my possession for over four months. I know everything there is to know about and made some changes with it myself. I just had a very tiring day. A day like nothing you probably have ever experienced. I don't need your fowl attitude and I don't need to be bothered with your bullshit. This is a waste of time for me. But listen here. My troop needs a way back home and that ship is it. So here is the plan. You come on the ship with us to our home planet and from there you can take it to wherever you'd like. Hell and back for all I care. If you do not go along with this plan I am sure I can dig up some information that can be used against you in the ways of the law. Got me?"

Aiden was not intimidated by this outburst, but quite surprised. He didn't realize so much could come out of a small woman. He thought a moment to himself as he looked into the Generals helmet. It was obvious that she had some sort of law job and decided it was best to go along with her plan.

"Alright." He said. "We can do that. And by 'we' I mean me and my friend Bas-ho here. He come with me."

"Fine. I don't care. But you will have no sort of funny business while you are on board. I am still in charge until we land and depart from the ship. I have many guards with me that will attack you at my command." General Skywalker said, somewhat satisfied.

"Fine lady. Let's just get this deal on the move, shall we? I want to get back here by tomorrow night." Aiden said, standing up.

General Skywalker did not respond. She turned around abruptly and began to walk angrily out of the bar and back to the port. The men followed her.


	2. Chapter Two

It was true that the Lyrenth was the best ship 23-year-old Aiden Katarn had ever flown. It was also true that it had been stolen from him over four months previously. He had left it in the care of who he thought was a good friend, Wilkie Bebones. Turned out that no matter how close you get to someone like Wilkie, he will use you and steal from you if it is in his best interest. Aiden was still bitter about it. He had lost a lot more than his ship.

He could tell the General didn't like him, and that suited him just fine. She seemed to him as a little brat who somehow got to be in charge of a ship and let it go to her head. Though he hadn't been told, he had guessed she was much younger than he because of her small size. She was probably some boyish looking bossy control freak that had a bad temper. And Aiden always had fun with those who had bad tempers. He could always figure out what buttons to push. And it seemed to him that this broad had a lot of buttons screaming to be punched.

He had checked out the ship at the time he had first seen it earlier that day. He recognized it instantly. It was true what the girl said, she had made some changes on it. Good ones too. Aiden told himself that he would of made those changes too if it had still been in his possession at the time. No runt girl was a better mechanic or pilot than him.

The group entered the Lyrenth as soon as they arrived at the port. The guards and other men immediately obeyed the Generals commands. Aiden sort of laughed to himself as he watched grown men in uniform following the instructions of a little girl.

"C'mon Bas, this could be an amusing ride." Aiden said quietly to his friend as they got on board.

Moments later the Lyrenth was leaving Tatooine's atmosphere. The General was very tired and very much wanted to go to her quarters to rest. After saying goodnight to her crew, she made her way down a hallway for her quarters. She almost immediately bumped into Aiden.

"Excuse me." She said coldy. "I'm trying to make my way to my quarters." She began to try to move past him, but Aiden followed with a grin.

"The quarters in which you speak of are probably the Captains room, which is indeed my room." Aiden told her.

General Skywalker's eyes flashed behind her helmet. She spun around and pushed Aiden against a wall and kept walking.

Aiden found this very amusing. _She sure is strong for her size_. He thought. He followed her until they reached her room door. "Well if you want me to sleep in their with you, I'd understand of course, but -  
"

General Skywalker flung around once more. "You are **not** sleeping in there with me." She yelled as she pressed the button that slid the door open. "It is my room until we land. You can go sleep at one of the tables. Though I should let you sleep in there with me because under this mask I am horribly disfigured and hideous and you deserve to be locked up with the likes of me for a night to get your ego beat out of you." She had to use all of her lungs to yell at him. The use of her body made her give small jumps at the emphasized words. Aiden almost thought this was cute. He was about to say so when a droid came out of her doorway.

"Oh Miss Rin, I did not know you had arrived. I was powered down for a bit but R2 woke me up just now and I heard raised voices -" The droid began, but Rin interrupted.

"Threepio, would you be so kind as to escort these men to an available sleeping quarters?"

"Oh certainly." C3PO said looked at the two men.

"So your name is Rin, huh?" Aiden asked with another big smile. Rin ignored it and walked into her room, the door slid closed behind her.

"Charming girl." Aiden told Bas-o. C3PO thought that he was serious in this observation and started to speak of her as they made their way down the hall.

"Oh yes, Miss Skywalker is quite the human being. She is very kind to all and is very -" He began, but was interrupted by Aiden.

"Wait, 'Skywalker'? That girl is a _Skywalker_?" Aiden asked in awe. He knew of Luke Skywalker because Aiden's father was also a Jedi Knight. He hadn't spoken to his father Kyle Katarn in over four years. "Is she closely related to Luke Skywalker?"

"Why yes, she is his own daughter, sir." C3PO replied.

Aiden's stomach did a flip flop. If she was a Skywalker and she was going home, Coruscant must be her home. The Lyrenth was going to Coruscant. His father lived in Coruscant. Aiden knew that his father would sense him the second they land.

When they entered their sleeping quarters, Aiden explained his discovery to Bas-o. "I can't let him know I'm there and just leave." He said. "Dammit! This is going to be difficult."

Bas-o replied in his own language, which Aiden understood. Aiden nodded his head at his response and said, "I do want to see him. I just don't know if he wants to see me."

In her sleeping quarters, Rin was having a bit of trouble sleeping. _Damn cocky jerk._ She thought. _Why does he have to take this ship? I love this damn hunk of metal. _She let her mind wander to other things. Like home, her family and friends, a new mission she may have to embark on. But for some reason, she couldn't shake Aidens attractively framed face from her thoughts completely. _Damn._


End file.
